


狼诗 你常会让陌生人在你的屁股上抹甘菊吗？（pwp一发完）

by LACIE0BAKER



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LACIE0BAKER/pseuds/LACIE0BAKER
Summary: 亚斯克尔突袭成功，但其实是杰洛特让着他来着。本质是互攻。
Kudos: 7





	狼诗 你常会让陌生人在你的屁股上抹甘菊吗？（pwp一发完）

“你常会让陌生人在你的屁股上抹甘菊？” 杰洛特回想起这句话的时候越发意识到早就埋下的蛛丝马迹。他早该在对方说出这句调侃之前离开，或者从一开始他就不该在亚斯克尔面前沐浴——但他实在是太急于洗掉自己身上恶臭的怪物内脏了。亚斯克尔说：“或许会有人需要你”的时候他注意到了那异常真挚的眼神，于是他低下了头，回答道：“我不需要任何人。” “可是我们已经到这里了。”亚斯克尔低声说，瞪大的眼睛显得可怜兮兮。还有未经同意就被送去洗的衣服。杰洛特早就该意识到他别有所图，只是那时是要他陪他一起去女王的宴会，现在是他的屁股。还有那身深蓝色的礼服，配上他的金发正是亚斯克尔的最爱。那些溜须拍马的歌谣——谁不能说那是一种变相的追求呢？  
亚斯克尔俯下身，把炙热的呼吸打在杰洛特的后颈上。“你在走神。”他说，鼻尖擦过后脖子的皮肤引起一阵颤抖。杰洛特喘息着，在第二根手指变本加厉地挤进后穴的时候绞紧了床单。“我又没想到……你居然……想要……啊！”  
两根手指借着血液的润滑毫不留情地撑开了后穴，带来撕裂般的疼痛。但疼痛不是最致命的，他以前曾亲手把断裂的骨头摁回血肉之中，这点疼痛根本算不了什么。倒是隐藏在疼痛之间的丝丝缕缕的快感让人不安。手指触上隐秘的一点，杰洛特窒息般地仰起了头。 他并非完全无力反抗。他曾经历过那么多力竭的时刻。若是他想的话他一招就可把亚斯克尔掀翻在地，然后对着他的那个部位来上一脚，让他一辈子也不能再起。但是对方那双亮晶晶的小鹿一般的眼神触动了他，他第一次感受到了隐约的心悸。于是他犹豫了。  
可现实容不得他多想。亚斯克尔已经抽出了沾满鲜血的手指，然后伸手抬起了杰洛特的一条腿，把他摆成一个易于操弄的姿势。“小时后被驴踢过，哈？”他一边说着，一边毫不留情地挺进。 该死的记仇的吟游诗人！杰洛特咬紧了下唇，无奈地想。他咬紧牙关，任由自己承受对方的又一波攻势。 

end（？）


End file.
